A Little Date With Pit
by Konpeki Rei
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS MENTION OF SPOILER! Sequel to A Little Soft Spot for Pit. After the victory part and a little kiss, Pit and Viridi are now preparing for a day together; a date. Thankfully, Pit has an idea; take the Goddess of Nature out on a picnic!


Ah, another idea I got from Kid Icarus: Uprising, however, this is not chapter fueled! In fact, this is a sequel to A Little Soft Spot for Pit! I hope everyone enjoys this, and obviously, this is technically just one massive spoiler considering it directly follows ALSSP.

I only own a copy of this wonderful game, and nothing more as far as this story is concerned! Except for the idea behind the story!

My thanks and shout-outs to Elitetaco31, ItsComplicatedOkay, n00dl3gal (who is also my very awesome beta-reader!), Kanashiikage, SilverXy4, Snowskeeper, Sentinel07! Thanks for the reviews for ALSSP which helped to fuel the drive to finish this gem! Thank you gentlemen and ladies for the wonderful reviews!

Please, enjoy this beautiful piece and submit your reviews and opinions once you are done! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did writing this!

Without further ado, and with beta-reader approval from n00dl3gal, on with the sequel to A Little Soft Spot for Pit!

* * *

**A Little Date With Pit**

Pit could count how many times he had ever felt this nervous before, and that had only been at the victory celebration. And he had a perfectly good reason! He was the only angel there, well, the only light angel there considering his twin/doppelganger had been there too. Then again, he had never done something like this before, hell, Pit had never once even considered that he might get a date! With the very same Goddess that he had danced with, Viridi. Pit, Captain of Palutena's Guards and Hero of Skyworld, was going on a date with Viridi, the Goddess of Nature and supreme leader of the Forces of Nature.

"It's just a little picnic, nothing to worry about," he tried to reassure himself, only to gulp as his wings actually shook nervously. "Except if I screw this up she'll kill me!"

"As funny as that would be, stop overreacting you idiot," Dark Pit scowled, wondering how on earth his "twin" could be this worried despite all he had done. "She'd just turn you into a flower or something."

"That's even worse!" Pit screamed, and Dark Pit just groaned and shook his head.

"And he forgets that we can be revived, brilliant," muttered Dark Pit, shaking his head. He hoped his own girlfriend was having an easier time helping her superior and boss out as he slowly walked up to Pit. "Look, just calm down before I decide to just let you mess up on your own. What's your plan?"

Pit took several deep breaths to calm himself down before blinking and rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I know this really beautiful place to take her," he mumbled shyly, hoping Dark Pit didn't make fun of him for his idea. "I really think she would like it."

"This I have to see, show me," his twin ordered, wondering if it was a bad sign that Pit had an idea. At least Phosphora was probably having an easier time on her end...

* ALDWP*

"Come on Mistress Viridi, I know my boyfriend won't let Pit make a fool of himself in front of you," Phosphora assured her friend and superior. She was actually helping her with her hair, as even a Goddess wasn't all powerful when it came to their appearance; they needed help, just not the same kind of help for all of them. And in Viridi's case, Phosphora was the only one who could really help her pull her hair into just the right ponytail.

"He just better not take me to some kind of all you can eat buffet," Viridi huffed, fidgeting nervously in place. This was one of the biggest things she had ever done; bigger than making the Reset Bombs. Going out on a date, a picnic actually, with the very angel that she had a crush on and finally made her feelings known to him through a little peck on the cheek. "Ugh, what if he does something stupid?"

"Do what I do with Pittoo, just smack him," suggested Phosphora, flexing her arm while poor Viridi just sighed and shook her head. The warrior of lightning shrugged and began to pull Viridi's hair back into her usual ponytail. "Then again, Pittoo needs it. Just trust in the little angel this one time. I'm sure he won't let you down."

"Are you saying that because he won't, or because I'll hurt him if he does?" Viridi asked as a rose popped right up out of her hairband and she blushed as even more roses popped up underneath her chair.

Phosphora grinned and gently fixed the rose so it was angle just right to draw attention to her hair. "A little of both. Geez, don't worry, you'll do fine. And he's not going to mess up on accident or purpose, I'm sure my boyfriend got his good ideas for dates from his twin somehow," she admitted, grinning broadly.

Viridi sighed and blushed a little as she thought about the handsome brunette angel who had captured her heart easily. She sighed and shook her head; if he truly messed up this date, then she was going to hurt him so badly that he was going to wish he had been killed by Hades. Well, maybe not that far as she realized it would mean that he didn't get the chance to ask her out. Viridi groaned and then looked down at her dress and smiled, perhaps Pit was going to surprise her in a good way.

* ALDWP*

"I can't believe it," Dark Pit muttered, surprised at how beautiful the view was on the hill. There was no other view he could think of, and he had often taken his own girlfriend to many of them. Yet the beautiful valley filled with every kind of flower that could ever exist before him was not on the list. "You actually have a great idea, I might actually get scared now."

"Yeah, sometimes I-hey! I get ideas, sometimes," Pit argued, huffing as he looked down at the valley, cheeks pink in embarrassment. "Do you think she'll love it?"

"I'll be disturbed if she didn't. Now come on Pit-Stain, you've got a picnic to prepare! And I'm going to make sure you don't mess this up with one of your ideas for food," Dark Pit started, twitching in annoyance. "Especially that stupid ice cream sandwich idea."

Pit grumbled and quietly closed his eyes. "Hey, it would have worked. If the bread didn't get soggy. Excuse me, I need to ask Viridi for the power of flight," he stated, twitching as Dark Pit just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah," Dark Pit just shook his head, already sending a mental prayer to Palutena reluctantly to activate his power of flight. "Hey, we're coming back to get the picnic basket and food!"

"I can hear you Pittoo, no need to shout," Palutena's voice answered, nearly causing Pit to jump back and fall flat on his face from being caught by surprise. Dark Pit just rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest until his wings expanded and they began glowing with purple light and godly energy. "By the way, good luck Pit on your date with Viridi. Don't forget to be on your best behavior!"

Pit turned red as he looked up to see the ethereal image of not just Palutena smiling down at him but also the blushing form of Viridi who was still getting herself dressed and thus was only in her normal dark violet dress. The absence of her usual wooden apparel was a strange sight, though Pit had to admit that she still looked cute, especially with her large blush and the roses popping out of her hairband. Even Pit was able to figure out that she was just nervous, though he still wondered why it was just roses itself.

"Mind your own business and stay out of my date, got it?" Viridi huffed, shooting her fellow goddess a glare even though she giggled and ignored her. She looked about ready to attack when her eyes fell on Pit who was trying to hide the valley. "Pit, what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, you can't see it yet!" he declared, blushing as Viridi blinked and then slowly gave a nod and a small little smirk. It took a moment before Pit realized he was trying to hide a surprise from a goddess of all people, causing his face to turn red. "Not until the date, okay?"

"Fine, but it better not be something stupid, got it?" Viridi warned, trying to look as stern as possible if she wasn't lightly blushing and Palutena seemed to be giggling behind her hand. She growled and whirled around on her fellow Goddess, reaching out and smacking her shoulder, much to Pit's surprise. "You zip it!"

"Idiots," Dark Pit smirked, rolling his eyes. His smirk vanished when he saw the familiar form of Phosphora standing behind Viridi, smirking right down on him.

Pit gawked; he never thought that Phosphora could ever appear in the sky like a Goddess, though she seemed to be smirking and glaring down at Dark Pit at the same time. "Hey Pittoo, being nice to your brother I hope," she stated, smirking still as lightning crackled at her fingertips. "You better not sabotage it for him, got it?"

"I got it," Dark Pit muttered, growling at being picked out as everyone just stared at him and Viridi immediately broke out into a grin.

"Wapish!" she mocked brandishing a whip, causing Dark Pit to glare at her only for Palutena to laugh softly.

"Come on everyone, let's leave the two lovebirds alone," Palutena suggested, and Phosphora vanished from view while yanking Dark Pit up with her powers back to Skyworld and leaving Viridi alone with Pit.

The two looked at each other and for a moment Viridi's image shimmered only for a complete hologram to form in front of Pit. The two blushed and tried to avoid looking away and yet at the same time, Pit and Viridi started looking at each other while Viridi blushed and reached up to grasp his toga collar. The young angel blinked as Viridi pulled him down so they were face to face in a manner of speaking and at the same eye level. Brilliant blue eyes met pale green eyes, causing the two to blush as Viridi gently removed her hand and cupped Pit's cheek.

"Please don't mess this up. Or I will hurt you," Viridi warned before her hologram reached up and gently kissed the cheek she had just touched. Pit blushed as he felt his skin tingle even though it wasn't a complete in the flesh peck on his cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit Pit, okay?"

"Okay, and I know you'll love this place!" Pit blurted as she looked down at Viridi who blushed and lowered her head to stare at his feet. "I promise."

She couldn't help but feel her knees grow weak as she heard his confident and sometimes plucky voice. Only now it sounded completely honest as usual and optimistic to the point that it was sappy. And yet it made her heart flutter as a gentle hand managed to tilt her head up and a pair of gentle lips pressed themselves against her forehead.

"What was that for?" Viridi groaned and cursed herself for blurting that out-loud while Pit just smiled innocently and naively.

"For good luck, even though you are a goddess and you don't really need it-," Pit started to say until Viridi placed a finger on his lips to stop him from continuing. He blushed, and Viridi couldn't help but turn red at the sight of her angel crush blushing.

"-I'll see you at seven, all right? Come on, you've got a picnic to prepare," Viridi announced, smiling as she winked and sent Pit flying up into the air in a pillar of green light, blushing as she vanished at the same time. Surely if he was adamant enough to try and stop her from seeing the surprise then perhaps it was worth it. If not, she was going to curbstomp his nuts, painfully. If it was, then she might just kiss him. On the lips.

* ALDWP*

Pit quickly went over the picnic basket contents before smiling happily; he had made sure to stick with just plain organic food and avoided anything beyond just ham sandwiches and turkey sandwiches. He wasn't sure if Viridi would hate him for packing such sandwiches, given how made she got when the humans apparently deserved her wrath for destroying many of earth's creatures. Then again, even angels needed organic and natural food. Pit groaned and held his head before he looked up at the sky and blushed.

"Well I better get going! Lady Palutena, could you please give me a little lift?" Pit asked, and sighed in relief as the large hologram form of his Goddess formed before him in the sky and he felt energy and power flow through his wings. "Thank you!"

"Just don't stay out too late with Viridi, all right?" Palutena teased, smiling when her Captain of the guard began to blush so brightly he looked like someone had burned his face.

"That's just mean," he pouted and blushed as he quickly soared through the column of light that engulfed his form, and he found himself appearing right at Viridi's temple. "Wow, it's really beautiful."

Compared to Palutena's, Viridi's temple was more like unto a giant forest and garden all rolled into one; the columns to the temple were actually massive tree trunks and there were flowers everywhere around the path that was actual dirt and not stone. In fact, Pit felt a little out of place in his white clothes with all the colors around him from the petals of flowers to the statues of Viridi that looked almost like her. Instead of skin, they had flowers that somehow mimicked her exact appearance down to the colors though her headband and most of her clothes were right on, considering the branches that made up the little accessories. He actually found himself staring in not just awe and amazement, but comparing the beautiful statues to the actual little goddess herself.

They were beautiful, more natural than Palutena's own statues and combined with the actual color; they were no doubt some of the most beautiful statues he had ever seen. Though he didn't want to admit it and sound like he wasn't loyal to his patron Goddess, and the one who had taken care of him in a manner of speaking when he was just a little angel. He smiled at the memory before blushing as he realized he was staring and Pit quickly turned around only to stare at the genuine Viridi who was walking up to him. Even though she was wearing the same clothes, only she had gone for red roses instead of purple flowers in her hair and on the center of her vest to act like a clasp of sorts. For some reason the roses seemed to attract Pit's attention as she blushed up at him.

"What? I felt like going for roses today," Viridi stated, blushing and glancing at the picnic basket to notice it had a white blanket at the top and she rolled her eyes. It was an obvious color choice, though she blushed and quickly flicked her hand at the basket, causing it to turn into a simple flower which she slipped into his toga so it wouldn't get lost. "Here, so you don't have to carry it. But don't expect that to happen again!'

"Okay... oh! This means I can carry you to the spot!" Pit exclaimed, quickly recovering from the brief surprise at the little gesture from Viridi only to scoop her up in his arms. He was sure that she wouldn't kill him, after all, it's not like a Goddess always got the chance to go flying around like Phosphora did. Hopefully she would love it, or so he thought until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. "Viridi?"

"Give me a warning please," she squeaked, glaring up at Pit only to notice that her face was rather close to his. In fact, it was within kissing range, and only the thought of kissing him only after the picnic was done kept her from doing so. "So where are you taking me?"

"The little valley you found me at, I just need the power of flight to take us there um, if you'll let me drive this time," Pit asked, causing Viridi to stare. It was a bit strange for an angel to drive themselves, with the exception of Dark Pit who had been using the power of flight on his own thanks to the powers of Pandora that he had managed to swipe for a while. Yet, Viridi just gave him a nod, willing the power through her crush's wings and watched as they actually expanded and he quickly took off into the air.

Viridi immediately locked her arms around his neck, causing the two to blush at the position they were in as Pit flew through the air. He had both arms hooked underneath her legs and her back in a simple bridal carry; only the thought of the carry's name made him blush. He wasn't the only one blushing though thankfully Viridi was staring at the clouds below them in amazement. Thankfully, Pit was also able to stop blushing and tried to keep his attention on where they were going but it was too difficult as Viridi's adorable face was catching his eye.

"You know, I've wondered what it was like for you angels to fly," Viridi admitted, smiling as she glanced at Pit and then her cheeks turned red as she tried to look away in time. "Not that I was thinking about it all the time."

"It's great isn't it? Feeling the wind whipping around you, being able to see everything from the sky and being able to soar as high as the clouds," Pit said, smiling as Viridi just watched him with a small smile on her face. It was almost like she was listening to a child speak; the voice of innocence and purity in a manner of speaking. "I guess it sounds silly to a Goddess."

"No, not at all Pit," Viridi corrected, causing him to turn red and she quietly pulled herself up a little higher so she could rest her head on his chest. And for once she could feel the slight muscle underneath his toga, a complete result of being a trained Captain of Palutena's guards and her only real warrior with the exception of Dark Pit, technically.

The two remained quiet as Pit quietly flew to the valley he was thinking of, secretly praying that Viridi would love the view. Considering that she was the Goddess of Nature and absolutely loved the domain she ruled over, there was no reason for her to hate the view. Unless some humans managed to find it and ruin it! Pit groaned, he had to stop thinking that something bad was going to happen. He had thought the picnic basket through, the location of the their picnic itself, and most importantly, carrying Viridi there instead of having her just appear there at the valley. As far as Pit was concerned, everything was going just right, especially when he looked down at Viridi.

He always wanted to share the feeling of flying with another person. Or in this case, his crush, as Viridi looked up at him and blushed darkly. "What? What are you smiling about?" Viridi asked, shifting nervously in his arms and trying to glare up at him, with little success.

"Sorry, I just thought you might be enjoying this like I am. I mean, not that I'm not grateful that you are letting me fly on my own, not even Lady Palutena lets me do this..." Pit began to rant, blushing as Viridi just stared at him and then waited for him to come full circle and finish his thoughts. "I just never get the chance to show someone what it's like to fly."

"That's... pretty sappy," she admitted, causing Pit to pout adorably in her mind and she grinned. Carefully Viridi leaned up and pecked his cheek before pinching it gently, well her opinion of what gently was. "But it's sweet Pit, and I see why you want to fly on your own. It's really fun, just don't tell anyone I said that or else." She warned.

"My lips are sealed!" Pit swore, blushing as he quietly began heading towards the ground.

* ALDWP*

"Well, we're here!" Pit announced, blushing as he quietly set down thankfully before the power of flight ran out. He couldn't help but look at Viridi who had stopped looking up at him and was currently staring at the valley itself. "Do you like it?"

"I've forgotten all about this place..." Viridi muttered, staring at the flowers before her.

It was one of the few places that had been untouched by war. And the sight of it now of all times made her heart flutter with a mixture of joy and amazement that Pit had managed to find such a place for their picnic. It was beautiful, and she was a little grateful now that she had not tried to look at it before and would have spoiled the surprise. The little Goddess of Nature actually smiled and quietly turned to her date to find him blushing and fidgeting in place. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, gently standing on the end of her toes to peck his cheek without falling over.

"That means you like it?" Pit blushed naively and Viridi just smiled.

"Yes dwe-Pit, I actually love it, now come on I'm hungry and I was being carried here," Viridi teased, causing the young angel to blush and remove the rose from his tunic and it immediately knocked him over from turning back into a picnic basket. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight while Pit huffed and tried to sit up and gently removed the blanket and set it out on the grass, careful not to disturbed the plants.

Pit glanced at Viridi to find her looking over the food and smiling in what he hoped was approval. He gulped when he saw her take out the sandwiches wrapped up in giant leaves and took a moment to unwrap them. He felt his heart start to pound, hoping she wasn't going to get after him for having meat in his sandwiches. Yet to his relief, Pit found Viridi already looking over the sandwiches and smiling with satisfaction. He blinked and nervously began pulling out some of the water bottles he managed to pack some of the Juice of the Gods he had gotten.

"You don't mind?" Pit asked, trying to hint at the sandwiches. "I mean, I know you don't like humans killing nature or animals..."

"Massacring them, and besides I only see about five sandwiches in here. And it's not like some animals aren't eaten anyway by predators, I just don't like how the humans just slaughter all the animals for their own selfish needs. One or two is expected, but not whole herds," Viridi explained, huffing and growling in anger before she picked up a bottle of Juice of the Gods and corked it open. "Let's not talk shop, I get mad just thinking about that."

Pit gave a furious nod and then offered her one of the turkey sandwiches which she immediately accepted. The two ate quietly, until Viridi started to ask him about his work in Skyworld now as Dark Pit was helping him train the centurions in using some normal weapons. Pit's face broke out into a grin and he immediately began to explain about all the work and progress they were making. Viridi just rolled her eyes yet listened to him intently, pausing to stop when he got some mustard on his face and she blushed. Without even thinking, she reached up and wiped his cheek clean with her thumb and took a moment to blush and then licked the mustard right off her thumb.

All conversation died as Pit blushed at the affectionate gesture and couldn't help but turn red. Viridi on the other hand, was trying to find the attention and focus to finish off her last turkey sandwich. Pit slowly smiled and quietly paused to reach over with a napkin and brushed off some stray crumbs that had gotten onto her cheeks.

"Sorry, you just had a few little crumbs..." Pit stopped talking as Viridi quietly scooted over and then silently placed herself in his lap. "Viridi?"

"You're comfortable, just leave it at that Pit," Viridi ordered, blushing so dark that it looked like she was inventing a new shade of red in the process.

The young angel didn't dare to argue, and quietly found himself staring down at Viridi. Maybe it was the fact that he thought she was beautiful right now, or maybe it was the way that her eyes seemed to glow when she gazed at the flowers. Or maybe, it was the fact that Pit was actually starting to like her and was thinking about what it would be like to actually kiss her lips. Oh. OH! Yeah, it was definitely the last reason as he felt his face turn red and prayed that Palutena was honestly kidding about being able to read his mind through the laurel. Otherwise he could practically hear Dark Pit laughing at him all the way from Skyworld.

He didn't realize that Viridi was looking up at him, actually rather anxiously. Viridi didn't need that much time to notice when he was thinking about something, especially her. Then again, she didn't like to interrupt him just because she found his cool blue gaze to remind her of a gentle rain sweeping across a bed of flowers. And she would kill whoever dared to admit that she ever said such a thing about Pit, out loud at least.

"What are you looking at, Pit?" Viridi teased as a small smirk formed on her lips. The kind that often came along with a little baiting but also a gentle look now.

"Nothing! I wasn't thinking about your lips!" Pit could almost hear the groans coming from his own thoughts at his little slip. Viridi however, seemed to be smiling even more and her cheeks were still a lovely shade of red. "Um, that came out wrong?"

She just shook her head and looked up at Pit, her long ponytail spilling into his lap like a small river of freshly harvested grain. "I like it, it's gutsy. Almost like you were taking charge again, just like in the Chariot Master's tower," she didn't leave off there as Pit blushed at the memory. "I haven't seen a valley like this in such a long time. This is what I always work for Pit; beautiful nature, untouched by humans, Underworld monsters, and petty wars. Thank you, but don't tell anyone I said that, got it?" Viridi warned, pressing her lips together in a pout. "I have a reputation to keep."

"Um sure, if you don't tell anyone that I know about this place," Pit replied, blushing and trying his best to remain perfectly still. A small idea came into his head, and slowly, carefully, he began to slip his arms around Viridi's waist.

"Pit," he froze in place, fearful that he was moving too fast and he watched only to find Viridi sitting back up so the back of her head was resting against his chest. "Thank you, for brining me out here."

"Anytime Viridi," she smiled and quietly guided his hands so they were locked into a sort of belt around her waist. The feeling of having the angel who somehow won her heart in battle so close to her being made her heart sigh with happiness. And she hated sappy stuff like that, usually. Then again, she was making a lot of exceptions where Pit was concerned.

The angel in question paused and then slowly, awkwardly began to tilt his head ever so slightly down. Something in his mind was telling him to do this, and Viridi turned red when she felt him twist just enough so that his head was leaning down towards her own. Her pale eyes went right down to his lips and she felt her heart speed up as she turned in kind and gently closed her eyes. If someone dared to interrupt the moment, they both knew that the poor soul, God, or Goddess was in for a world of hurt. Mostly from Viridi, and then from Pit who was still not quite that fast on the uptake.

Five inches. Four inches.

Pit hoped he was doing this right as he closed his eyes just enough that he could at least make out where his lips were headed.

Three inches. Two inches.

Viridi felt like her heart was going to go off like a Reset Bomb as she felt his breath gently cascade over her lips and she willed herself to finally touch his lips with her own.

One inch.

Soft peach met cream as their lips touched and for a moment there was nothing but the kiss. Pit knew of a many great variations of joy; like when he got fresh ice cream or a brand new weapon. Likewise, Viridi believed little could compare to seeing Pit smile, or just alive and breathing even after he gave her a Goddess Heart Attack with his near death experiences. But they had something in common that they knew could never be outmatched; the experience of sharing a kiss together. Just a simple chaste kiss filled with nothing but pure adoration and deep down, a sense of something greater than just a crush. Love.

Pit wasn't sure how long he was kissing, and he hoped to Palutena's light that it was one great kiss, but eventually they broke apart and opened their eyes. And he found himself staring at a blushing Viridi who looked about ready to pass out. Considering how tough Viridi was, Pit was pretty sure that he shouldn't say anything to ruin this moment. A wise decision as Viridi's lips slowly parted and formed a happy smile before she quietly sat up just so she could rest her head against his neck.

"This was a good date," Viridi stated softly, not wanting to think about having to get up eventually. Phosphora could handle a day without her in exchange for letting the Goddess of Nature just have this moment with her crush.

"Does this mean..." Pit paused and thought better of it by pulling his arms around Viridi and just holding her close, following his instincts which were telling him to do something good besides dash out of the way of incoming fire. "I'll plan for the next date."

"Just like my boyfriend should," Viridi teased, ignoring the large blush coming across Pit's face. She quickly broke out into laughter when Pit started tickling her, and in turn she tickled him back, not caring if the other goddesses saw her as she was too busy having fun with her newly sanctioned boyfriend.

And to think, this all resulted from a little soft spot for a brave angel who just didn't know the meaning of the word defeat.

* * *

Man, I loved writing this story everyone, and I could not think of any better way to end this story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please submit a review, and this will not be the last story if I can think of something else! Well, aside from them having a little winged deity baby. Perhaps a little series starting up, or better yet, a big wedding for Pit and Viridi! We shall see my readers what I come up with next!

Until next time folks!


End file.
